


Alchemiangues

by Semolina (gentianviolet)



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Визуал от G до T [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, Gen, Lingua Latina, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Алхимия, Диджитал-арт, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Ориджинал - Freeform, арт, драконы
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/Semolina
Summary: Иллюстрации из неизвестной книги. В работе несколько глав.
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Визуал от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145963
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Magrealism 2021





	1. Serpens aeris azurea

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Тизеры всех работ квеста:
> 
> [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199021)  
>  [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042976)  
>    
>  [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042652)  
> 


	2. Guivrus carbonei adamanteus

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/1c/36/xIc8mw2p_o.jpg)


	3. Caudaesus silicii bichromus

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/94/55/xpOXYlBh_o.jpg)


	4. Serpens aeris vitriolea

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/dc/kx3NNe50_o.jpg)


	5. Guivrus sulfuris

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/13/L7yqwrGm_o.jpg)


	6. Draco Martis

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2b/24/3LKNphey_o.jpg)


	7. Draco Solis

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d8/4f/PSBmVU8u_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/08/40/L91nGnUQ_o.jpg)


	8. Serpens hydrargyri cinnabarea

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/9b/7q9Rhlyw_o.jpg)


	9. Serpens ferri caput-mortuum

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f6/37/cYRuBHYt_o.jpg)


	10. Serpens aeris malachitea

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6a/db/2eNZpFUa_o.jpg)


	11. Draco Veneris

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/0a/WanYT7AL_o.jpg)


	12. Wyrmis molybdaeni regius

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/41/ec/7SbBgHUt_o.jpg)


	13. Caudaesus arsenici ruber

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/d3/MRFrGabS_o.jpg)


	14. Wyrmis natrii regius

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/00/24/B8hCETSH_o.jpg)


	15. Draco Iovis

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/41/42/TsqYwqki_o.jpg)


	16. Wyrmis mangani purpureus

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/79/0ooPmBls_o.jpg)


	17. Draco Saturni

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e4/56/gxUQtpRx_o.jpg)


	18. Serpens plumbi rutila

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/74/fDcL6xFG_o.jpg)


	19. Draco Lunae

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4a/7f/5zvSbNoM_o.jpg)


	20. Serpens hydrargyri sublimata

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4b/d7/TrwlWAZx_o.jpg)


	21. Caudaesus lupinus albus

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/2b/RW0MSRsl_o.jpg)


	22. Wyrmis mangani cinereus

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ae/3d/BmmGZePa_o.jpg)


	23. Wyrmis aluminii topazeus

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c8/2e/dJdragZk_o.jpg)


	24. Guivrus phosphori albus

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3e/0e/nylc6vos_o.jpg)


	25. Wyrmis strontii caelestis

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/c9/a0/eeJphoDI_o.jpg)


End file.
